


La freccia di Cupido

by Naco



Category: Toshokan Sensou | Library War
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Qual è stata quella decisiva? La freccia che ti ha fatto capire che eri innamorato di Kasahara-san».</p>
            </blockquote>





	La freccia di Cupido

 

###  **La freccia di Cupido**

 

 

Era una serata fredda, di quelle che invitano a restare al caldo sotto il kotastu, poco adatta per uscire ad ammirare il cielo prima del coprifuoco, come lui e Kasahara erano soliti fare da un po’ di tempo. Perciò, visto che da qualche giorno l’allerta meteo aveva avvertito che ci sarebbe stato un brusco calo delle temperature, avevano deciso di interrompere le loro passeggiate al chiaro di luna e di dedicare il loro tempo ai loro colleghi ed amici che, seppur senza lamentarsi della loro assenza, avevano comunque nostalgia delle lunghe serate in loro compagnia.  
Shibasaki non aveva perso tempo e aveva trascinato Iku in un nuovo locale, molto carino e raffinato secondo la ragazza; al di sopra della propria portata economica secondo Iku, anche se aveva preferito condividere questo pensiero solo con Doujou.  
«Non capisco perché ci tenga così tanto», aveva commentato infatti lei «Ha persino detto che avrebbe offerto la cena!»  
Doujou, che invece aveva capito che Shibasaki voleva semplicemente festeggiare questo momento di ritrovata intimità femminile, ma che, piuttosto che ammettere una cosa del genere avrebbe venduto sua madre senza batter ciglio (o si sarebbe vendicata su di lui con metodi che preferiva non conoscere se solo avesse spiegato ad Iku le sue debolezze), aveva semplicemente risposto che, vista la rarità dell’evento, avrebbe dovuto coglierlo al volo senza porsi troppe domande.  
I ragazzi, invece, avevano preferito ritrovare la vecchia e sana abitudine di riunirsi nella stanza di Doujou – ovviamente, su iniziativa di Komaki: a Tezuka, non sarebbe mai passato per la testa di auto-invitarsi nella stanza di un superiore: per quanto i loro rapporti potessero essere amichevoli e non soltanto di lavoro, Doujou era comunque il suo istruttore.  
Di cosa stavano parlando esattamente? Doujou non lo ricordava più. Avevano bevuto troppe birre, ormai, e gli effetti dell’alcol avevano iniziato a farsi sentire, soprattutto per lui che non era più abituato: Iku tendeva ad ubriacarsi dopo il primo bicchiere, e quindi aveva accuratamente evitato bevande alcoliche durante le loro cene. Sorrise al pensiero della ragazza e si chiese che cosa stesse facendo con Shibasaki.  
«Ah, l’amore, l’amore! Stai pensando a Kasahara-san, eh!»  
Non era una domanda e questo lo irritò ancora di più: Komaki era bravissimo a leggere le emozioni altrui, e con le sue, poi, era un esperto.  
Ah, ecco com’era iniziata, ricordò all’improvviso: Komaki lo stava punzecchiando. Non che fosse una novità, ovviamente, tant’è che non riusciva assolutamente a ricordare cosa avesse replicato.  
Ad un certo punto, però, Komaki aveva accennato a un doppio appuntamento.  
«Sarebbe divertente! Marie-chan ne sarebbe davvero felice. Che ne dici?»  
Nonostante fosse una persona piuttosto schiva, che avrebbe evitato volentieri occasioni pubbliche, preferendo esternare i propri sentimenti nel privato, Doujou annuì: Iku sarebbe stata ben contenta di veder sorridere la piccola Marie-chan e lui di rendere felice lei, ovviamente. E Komaki lo sapeva.  
«Potreste unirvi anche tu e Shikasaki-san, Tezuka-kun.» aggiunse con il suo solito, caldo sorriso.  
A Tezuka ci volle qualche secondo per assimilare fino in fondo le parole del suo superiore; tuttavia, non abbastanza per ingoiare il sorso di birra che stava bevendo: «Co- co- co- perch-» Il ragazzo non riuscì a proseguire, perché fu colpito da un eccesso di tosse.  
«Komaki-kyoukan*, come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?» riuscì infine ad articolare tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro.  
«Beh, cosa ci sarebbe di strano?» continuò Komaki, sempre sorridendo.  
«Il fatto, per esempio, che io e Shibasaki-san non… voglio dire, io e lei non… sì, non ci frequentiamo. Voglio dire, non che non ci frequentiamo, ma non _in quel modo_ ».  
«Su, su, non c’è bisogno di arrossire così! Dato che vi vedo sempre insieme, avevo pensato che tra di voi la situazione si fosse evoluta, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Ti porgo le mie scuse.»  
In realtà, Komaki non era per niente dispiaciuto; anzi, per la verità, sapeva esattamente quello che stava dicendo: solo che prendere in giro i suoi due amici era troppo divertente, soprattutto quando era più che palese praticamente a tutta la base che Shibasaki-san attendesse semplicemente un cenno da parte del ragazzo per ufficializzare un’unione che, di fatto, era già solida.  
Peccato che Tezuka non se ne fosse ancora reso conto.  
«Comunque, un’uscita tutti insieme sarebbe divertente».  
Ben sapendo che non sarebbero mai riusciti a dissuaderlo da questo proposito, Doujou e Tezuka, invece di rispondere, si concessero un altro sorso di birra.

«Sei davvero sadico, sai?» commentò Doujou qualche tempo dopo, le lattine di birra ormai completamente vuote e Tezuka profondamente addormentato sul tatami.  
«Dici?»  
«Certo. Pur di evitare ulteriori domande, Tezuka-kun ha continuato a bere fino a collassare. Non ti sembra di aver esagerato?»  
Per tutta risposta, Komaki prese una delle giacche dell’amico e coprì il ragazzo. «Ma no, è un ragazzo forte. Con te, ho fatto di peggio».  
Doujou lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Su questo, sono d’accordo».  
Komaki rise di cuore: «Beh, alla fine però le mie frecciatine hanno colpito nel segno, no? Come quelle di Cupido».  
Doujou gli lanciò un’altra occhiataccia, ma non rispose, limitandosi a guardare fuori dalla finestra: la neve, lenta, aveva iniziato a cadere già un bel po’. Chissà se le due ragazze erano già rientrate.  
«Solo che non ho mai capito una cosa.»  
«Uh?»  
I due amici si fissarono per un attimo.  
«Qual è stata quella decisiva? La freccia che ti ha fatto capire che eri innamorato di Kasahara-san».

 

 

***

  


 

Era una domanda che si era posto varie volte, a dire il vero: quando, esattamente, la voglia di proteggere quella ragazzina testarda e coraggiosa si era trasformata in qualcosa di più?  
Eppure, nonostante ci avesse pensato spesso, non era mai riuscito a trovare una risposta.  
Forse perché, semplicemente, non c’era.  
Fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva incontrata, mentre tentava di difendere con tutte le sue forze quel libro, aveva capito che era una persona speciale. E infatti, nonostante aiutarla gli avesse causato un’inchiesta interna e molte occhiate oblique da parte di quei colleghi che consideravano la sua azione più un capriccio che il semplice tentativo di aiutare una ragazzina in difficoltà, lui non si era mai pentito di quel che aveva fatto: se più persone si fossero comportate come quella ragazza, si era detto, e avessero manifestato il proprio dissenso contro la censura, forse il Comitato per il Miglioramento dei Media non avrebbe avuto tutto quel potere.  
Solo che, purtroppo, non funzionava così. Facendo parte di un gruppo militare, lui era costretto a rispondere a delle regole e a seguire una rigida disciplina: qualunque fosse la sua opinione su certe questioni, doveva tenerla per sé o comunque far sì che non interferisse con il proprio lavoro.  
Proprio quello che aveva cercato di ficcare in testa a quella zucca vuota. Non era sicuro di esserci riuscito, nonostante tutti quegli anni: Iku aveva imparato a essere meno istintiva, a contare almeno fino a dieci prima di agire; eppure, la sua sete di giustizia, il suo amore per i libri e l’odio verso la censura spesso avevano ancora la meglio e si lanciava ancora troppo spesso in azioni che lui non condivideva.  
E, in fondo, era questo che aveva ammirato di lei, anni fa, e quello che, oggi, amava dal profondo del cuore.  
Quindi, sì, poteva dire di aver amato da sempre Kasahara.  
Ma questo non rispondeva alla domanda che gli aveva posto Komaki.

 

 

***

  


 

«E tu?» domandò all’improvviso Doujou, mentre continuava a fissare la neve che, adesso, aveva iniziato a cadere più velocemente, «Qual è stato il momento in cui hai capito di amare Marie-chan?»  
Lo sguardo di Komaki si addolcì al pensiero della ragazza: «Quando il Comitato per il Miglioramento dei Media mi rapì e lei venne a salvarmi insieme a voi» rispose pronto «Quando la vidi lì, così fragile e minuta, ma nonostante tutto risoluta davanti a tutti quei soldati, capii che Marie-chan non era più una bambina da proteggere, spaventata da quel mondo troppo rumoroso che non riusciva più a raggiungere, ma una donna forte e decisa, che sa esattamente cosa vuole dalla vita».  
«Già».

_Una donna forte e decisa che sa cosa vuole dalla vita._

Anche a lui, in fondo, era accaduta una cosa simile, anche se non l’aveva immediatamente capito.  
Sentendosi quasi colpevole per la scelta che lei aveva fatto – un percorso che non avrebbe mai intrapreso, se lui non fosse intervenuto, quel giorno – aveva fatto di tutto per far sì che lei se ne andasse: benché fosse una donna, l’unica della task force, non l’aveva mai trattata con riguardo e nonostante, fisicamente parlando, i suoi risultati migliorassero a vista d’occhio, lui aveva cercato sempre una scusa per rimproverarla – non che fosse difficile, comunque: avere un temperamento troppo simile, gli rendeva anche più semplice capire quando ne avrebbe combinata una delle sue.  
Eppure, i mesi passavano, ma la sua tenacia non vacillava di un millimetro. E a quel punto si era arreso all’evidenza e aveva cercato di proteggerla come poteva, magari evitandole quegli incarichi troppo rischiosi.  
Inoltre, la scoperta che non avesse detto la verità ai suoi genitori sul proprio lavoro faceva sì che si ritenesse in qualche modo ancora più responsabile per la sua sicurezza.  
Come un fratello maggiore, ecco.  
Un fratello maggiore che si preoccupa per la sua sorellina. E poco importava che lei di fratelli ne avesse già due.

Per quanto tempo si era ripetuto questa sciocchezza?  
In realtà non ne aveva idea. Ma ne era stato davvero convinto per molto, molto tempo. Persino quando lei le aveva parlato del suo Principe, lui aveva negato con tutte le sue forze che quell’irritazione alla bocca dello stomaco fosse dovuta a un attacco di gelosia verso il suo io passato – quello che in quegli anni aveva cercato di cancellare – e aveva continuato a pensare che era soltanto una sensazione di disagio dovuta a tutta quella assurda situazione.  
Poi era arrivata la missione al museo della storia dell’informazione e tutte le sue paure, di colpo, si erano materializzate: come avrebbe potuto guardare i suoi genitori dritto negli occhi – no, come avrebbe potuto lui considerarsi un uomo – se le fosse accaduto qualcosa? Perciò, contro il parere di tutti, non l’aveva voluta sul campo di battaglia e le aveva affidato una missione semplice, quella di fare da scorta al comandante Inamine.  
«Tu non hai potenziale combattivo rispetto a Tezuka, perciò ti ho lasciata fuori»,** le aveva detto, freddo, quando lei, comprensibilmente, aveva chiesto spiegazioni su questa scelta.  
«Non crede in me, Doujou-kyoukan?»  
Aveva letto dolore, nei suoi occhi, rabbia e sconforto per quelle parole che sapeva benissimo essere ingiuste; ciò nonostante, aveva proseguito, implacabile: «Mi hai dato mai ragioni per credere in te?»  
Di ragioni gliene aveva date molte, in realtà, ma ne aveva avute altrettante per temere che facesse qualche sciocchezza, come quella volta che la base era stata attaccata; certo, aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, nel difendere quei libri, ma – come sempre – non aveva pensato alle conseguenze. Se non ci fosse stato lui, in quel momento, le cose sarebbero andate nello stesso modo? Non lo sapeva, e non aveva voglia di scoprirlo adesso.  
Andrà tutto bene, si era detto, devono soltanto presenziare a un funerale, cosa potrebbe andare storto?

E invece, contro tutte le aspettative, la situazione era degenerata: il comandante e Iku erano stati rapiti. Ma era stato anche grazie a lei che erano riusciti subito a mettersi sulle tracce dei malviventi e salvare entrambi. Se la ricordava ancora, quell’assurda telefonata: poche persone, al suo posto, avrebbero avuto il sangue freddo necessario per escogitare una simile scenetta.  
Dopo che erano riusciti a localizzarli, ci avevano messo davvero poco a salvarli: il gruppo armato, simpatizzante per il Comitato del Miglioramento dei Media, non aveva tuttavia la stessa organizzazione e infatti i furfanti erano stati bloccati in poco tempo.  
Di quello che accadde dopo la liberazione degli ostaggi, Doujou ricordava veramente poco, solo voci che lo avvertivano che il comandante stava bene e che gli uomini erano stati arrestati; la sua attenzione era focalizzata solo di lei.  
Sì, si rese conto in quell’istante, mentre la neve aveva iniziato ad imbiancare le cime più alte, era stato quello il momento in cui aveva capito.

_Una donna forte e decisa, che sa esattamente cosa vuole dalla vita._

Iku non era più quella ragazzina che aveva bisogno di essere salvata e protetta, né dagli agenti del Comitato né da nessun altro, ma era una donna forte, che sapeva prendere l’iniziativa, sempre pronta a preoccuparsi degli altri prima che di se stessa. Certo, non è che all’improvviso avesse smesso di essere la solita ragazzina avventata; per quello, forse, non sarebbe bastata una vita: il solo pensiero di lei a cena con Satoshi Tezuka gli faceva ancora ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Ma quella era un’altra storia.  
Il suo sollievo nel vederla sana e salva, il desiderio, forte, di stringerla a sé con forza e gridarle: «Non allontanarti mai più da me, sciocca!», erano stati forti, tanto da fargli male.*** Ciò nonostante, aveva resistito e l’aveva praticamente evitata finché non era stato certo che i colpevoli fossero assicurati alla giustizia e il Comandante fosse in buone condizioni.  
«Stai bene?» le aveva chiesto infine un po’ freddamente, troppo occupato a cercare di nasconderle i suoi sentimenti e le sue paure. Non che ci fosse molto da temere: Iku non era molto perspicace, da quel punto di vista.  
«Più o meno» anche il suo tono era vacillante, come se non sapesse bene cosa dire.  
«Ti sei comportata bene. Mi rimangio ciò che ho detto sul fatto che tu non abbia potenziale combattivo», era riuscito infine a dirle. «Ammetto che la mia decisione sulla tua missione era ingiusta. Perdonami».  
Voleva solo scusarsi e farle capire che no, non era inutile, e che sì, era fiero di lei. E invece, quella cretina aveva vanificato tutti i suoi sforzi ed erano finiti a battibeccare su chi dovesse scusarsi e perché.  
«Smettetela, per favore!» era intervenuto Komaki «Voi due siete esattamente uguali. Entrambi testardi, entrambi ribelli…»  
Lui non aveva replicato e aveva iniziato ad avviarsi dietro i due colleghi; del resto, che cosa poteva dire? Era assolutamente vero.  
Poi, all’improvviso: «Se io…»  
Si era voltato. _Se io me ne andassi, ti dispiacerebbe almeno un po’ oppure saresti addirittura felice di non avere più a che fare con una come me?_ Gli dicevano i suoi occhi.  
Dio, ma come faceva a leggerle dentro in quel modo? Perché ci riusciva così bene? Perché erano così dannatamente simili?  
Aveva davanti l’occasione che aveva atteso per mesi. Avrebbe potuto dirle che sarebbe stato un bene per tutti non avere più una sottoposta così incosciente e istintiva, che quel lavoro non era adatto a lei e che se ne poteva tornare benissimo a casa, per quanto gli riguardava. Avrebbe potuto farlo e, ne era sicuro, lei se ne sarebbe andata immediatamente.  
«Non ci sarebbero troppi problemi se tu decidessi di andartene. Lo stesso vale per tutti. Anche se tu pensi che qualcuno sia insostituibile, se andasse via, qualcuno riempirebbe il vuoto».  
Eppure, adesso che ne aveva l’opportunità, non ne aveva il coraggio. Perché avrebbe mentito, perché lei gli aveva appena dimostrato che era tagliata per quel lavoro, perché, cavolo, era un egoista e nonostante tutto quello che aveva detto e fatto in quei mesi non ce la faceva proprio a lasciarla andare.  
«Però sarebbe un peccato». Aggiunse infine.  
Ricordava perfettamente come, a quelle parole, i suoi occhi avevano iniziato a brillare di una luce diversa: «Io non me ne andrò!» era saltata su immediatamente «Io ti supererò! È per questo che non andrò via!»  
Eccola, la Iku che conosceva. Quella che non si fermava davanti a niente. Quella che era felice di aver aiutato e che amava con tutto il cuore. E che, ovviamente, adorava prendere in giro: «Uh! Pianifichi di lavorare anche dopo la pensione, quindi?»  
Sorrise a quel ricordo: dopotutto, infantile lo era rimasto un po’ anche lui.  
Ma andava bene così.

 

Doujou smise di osservare la neve e si voltò verso l’amico, fissandolo con la sua solita espressione beffarda: «E chi ti ha detto che sia stata opera di una tua freccia?»  
Komaki rise: «Davvero? Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Anche se un po’ mi dispiace, però».  
Douujou lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo, perplesso; poi, incrociò le braccia al petto e, infine, capitolò: «Sentiamo, quali sarebbero i tuoi piani per questa famigerata uscita di gruppo?»

**Author's Note:**

> * Kyoukan: in inglese è stato tradotto come “istruttore”, ed è così che l’ho reso anche io; tuttavia, visto che nel linguaggio parlato ho utilizzato gli onorifici, ho deciso di lasciare anche questo termine in giapponese.  
> ** Le battute scambiate con Iku dopo la battaglia del Museo della Storia dell’Informazione non sono frutto della mia fantasia, ma sono tratte dal primo romanzo della saga, _Toshokan sensou_ , appunto. Più o meno sono le stesse presenti sia nel manga che nel dorama e nell’anime, ma ho preferito prendere come riferimento quelle dell’autrice. La traduzione dall’inglese è mia, mentre quella dal giapponese all’inglese è di  Melithiel che ringrazio ogni giorno per avermi permesso di conoscere le light novel di questa saga.  
> *** La scena, nel dorama e nel manga, termina con un abbraccio da parte di Doujou – più passionale nel secondo caso, un po’ incerto nel primo – mentre nell’anime e nel romanzo c’è solo lo scambio di battute. Per quanto la mia vena shipper prediliga la scena del manga, ho deciso di seguire, anche in questo caso, il romanzo, lasciando la scena dell’abbraccio come un semplice desiderio di Doujou. Inutile specificare che la battuta da lui immaginata è di mia invenzione.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Non ci posso credere. NON CI POSSO CREDERE! *piange*  
> È da circa quattro anni che non scrivo una storia, sei dacché non metto mano a una fanfiction, e sono davvero felice di aver ricominciato – sperando di continuare XD – con un fandom che amo alla follia. È da quando ho letto i romanzi che ho voglia di scriverci qualcosa su, ma purtroppo (o per fortuna) Arikawa-sensei ha pensato davvero a tutto, quindi è difficile trovare un missing moment di cui poter parlare (e io adoro i missing moment).  
> Tuttavia, recentemente sono riuscita a mettere le mani sia sul sequel del manga (il _Bessatsu_ ) che sul terzo live action, _The last mission_ , quindi il fuoco della passione è tornato ad ardere e la mia voglia di scrivere su di loro ancora di più. XD Rileggendo per l’ennesima volta le scans del manga, poi, mi sono posta una semplice domanda: ma quando, esattamente, Doujou ha capito di essere innamorato di Kasahara? E così ho provato a ragionarci un po’ e, in effetti, questo mi sembra un punto abbastanza plausibile per vari motivi: innanzi tutto perché, come qualsiasi shoujou che si rispetti insegna, quando rischi di perdere qualcosa (o qualcuno), allora ti accorgi di quanto per te sia importante; inoltre, guardando i capitoli successivi in Doujou si nota un atteggiamento diverso nei confronti di Iku, molto più protettivo e molto più geloso (O forse sono soltanto miei film mentali. XD). E poi, come punto si sposava bene con la battuta di Komaki sulla sua relazione con Marie-chan, quindi possiamo dire che è stato il destino! XDDDD  
> Ovviamente, all’inizio avevo in mente una storia completamente diversa, ma in fondo sono soddisfatta così.  
> Sono davvero felice di essere qui, a scrivere queste note. Spero davvero di fare ancora incursioni su questa serie che per me significa davvero tanto (non solo perché amo i due protagonisti, ma proprio per la tematica affrontata). Mi rendo conto che è una storia un po’ acerba, e dovete perdonarmi: è da tanto che non scrivo e mi rendo conto di essere un po’ arrugginita; in più Doujou è un personaggio del tutto nuovo per me, forse persino più chiuso degli altri in cui mi sono imbattuta, perciò ho avuto un po’ di difficoltà nell’approcciarmi a lui. Tuttavia, spero che il risultato non faccia troppo schifo. ^^  
> Come sempre, critiche, pareri, consigli, pomodori maturi sono sempre ben accetti. Ecco, magari forse i pomodori un po’ meno. XD


End file.
